Meddling Bartender
by RubyAZ
Summary: Seamus sees the same auror partners every week, and finally decides to do something about their obliviousness.


A/N: This is my first stab at fanfiction, and my first try at slash, so be kind, but please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, he would have gotten way more creative with his wand.

Seamus looked up from the glass he was polishing and saw his Thursday night regulars, auror partners Harry and Draco, walks in. They looked to be in a good mood, smiling and talking over the details of their last case. It had been a surprise to everyone when head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt had decided they would make a good pair, but nobody argues with the boss. After a few days of insults and hexes, Draco had saved Harry's arse by pushing him out of the way from a stray avada. The two became fast friends, and now they finished a case every Thursday, like clockwork.

Great friends, they were. Got together all the time, had keys to each other's flats, were each other's wingmen. But lately, Seamus had seen something a little surprising. Everybody forgets about the bartender. The bartender sees everything, and nobody sees him. And, like everybody else, Harry didn't see the shocked look on Seamus's face when he was caught ogling Draco's arse. The Boy who lived had come out about a year beforehand, to none of his friends' (including Draco's) surprise. But that didn't mean that he was interested in Draco!

But, as people often are in matters of their own hearts, Draco was completely oblivious to Harry's feelings. Not that he didn't have any of his own. Draco stared at Harry every chance he got.

So, on this ordinary Thursday evening, Seamus decided to have a little fun. Turning to his assortment of bottles, he pulled out not only the usual firewhiskey, but a tiny flask of veritaserum. Slipping a little in to Harry's glass, he gave them their drinks and went off to find a good view.

Harry sighed. As impossible as it seemed to break their lucky Thursday streak, today had come close. These cases were hard, dammit! But they got them because they were the best of the best.

"As much as it pains me to say it, you were pretty brilliant out there with that wandless shield. I guess the boy who just won't die has a reputation to uphold," smirked Draco. Damn him, with his perfect eyes and perfect smile and hair that fell in his eyes just right and _Merlin_, that arse!

"What can I say? It's all due to a healthy diet and a good night's rest," Harry replied, smiling.

Draco snorted. "Healthy diet and good night's sleep, my arse. You called me two days ago at three in the morning, demanding we go out for tacos right that second."

"They were defiantly going to help me concentrate on the case! I need energy!" Harry protested, secretly thinking _yes, absolutely your arse._

"Suuuuure. Hey, have Weasley and Granger let up about that 'settle down, you need a family' shit yet?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

Harry sighed again. "No. Just because they're fucking like rabbits in their suburban dream, doesn't mean I do. But they have yet to realize that."

"Sucks," Draco replied. "But at least your mother doesn't constantly reprimand you for 'dressing like a disgusting little shirtlifter'. I have to remind her that I am a shirlifter, though I have grown since I was ten, and disgusting is more of a matter of opinion. Speaking of sexual leanings, I haven't gotten laid in months. Merlin, being married to your job is great until you realize you can't fuck it."

"Ugh, neither have I," Harry said. Eyes widening, he realized what he had just said. He hadn't meant to flaunt his singleness when Draco still thought he had a boyfriend!

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Gordon upset with you?" he asked, curious.

"Gordon broke up with me a year ago," Harry said, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. Why was he saying all of this?

"What?" Draco asked, angry and bewildered.

"I wanted to seem like I was in a relationship so you wouldn't try to find out who I like," Harry said. "Oh merlin, what am I saying? You weren't supposed to find that out!" He said, standing and meaning to run away.

Draco grabbed his arm and held him there. "Why don't you want me to know who you like?" he asked, betrayed by his best friend.

Harry cringed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop what came out of him mouth next. "Because It's you, Draco. I love you, I've had a crush on you since the Barringer case. Remember, we were on a stake out, and we didn't really know each other, so we started playing twenty questions? And it was so hot that you took your shirt off, and you were so perfect, and you were half naked and charming me to death with your wit and sense of humor and I was so hard I thought I would explode, and I had to wait till you fell asleep to wank, and it was torture, and it's been torture ever since then because I love you but you could never love me." Harry finished his rant and pulled his arm free of Draco's grasp. He ran out the door and apparated away.

Draco was shocked. He had no idea that his feelings were reciprocated. He was astounded by how long Harry had loved him. He could relate to the torture of not being able to tell his partner about his feelings, and the feeling of his dick so hard he thought he would come before he could even get it out of his pants, all because of a sexy look from Harry.

Standing, he threw a couple of galleons on the counter and ran after Harry. He apparated to his flat, banging on the door for Harry to let him in.  
"I won't go until you let me in, Harry!" he shouted.

"GO AWAY, Draco. You don't have to pretend to care about me anymore," Harry said, voice muffled by the door.

Draco took a deep breath. "Why would I have to pretend to care about someone I'm in love with?" He said.

There was a pause, for a moment or two, and then the door opened. "What do you mean, you're in love with me?" Harry demanded, the tear tracks evident on his face.

"I mean that I love you. Remember the Chalkton case, when we had to pretend to be lovers, and there was a security camera in every place but the shower, so we had to stand in the steam every time we had to talk about the case? You didn't trust me then, but the water was getting to you so you took off your shirt, and I guess it was from standing against the cold stone wall, but your nipples were hard, and I kept thinking that you'd look down and notice how hard I was, and then later that day I saved you and you looked at me like I was a whole new person, and I fell in love right then," Draco explained, his feelings betrayed in his tone.

"…You're sure?" Harry asked, tone guarded.

Draco nodded, breath caught in his throat.

Harry growled and pulled Draco towards him, kissing him like his life depended on it. His tongue moved in tandem with Draco's as the blond pulled him closer and closer until they were flush up against each other, grinding their hips and rubbing their cocks together.

"Bed… Bedroom. Now," Harry said, breathless. Draco pulled him down the hall and ino Harry's bedroom, slamming the door behind them. The blond pushed Harry down onto the bed, hands everywhere, and began kissing down Harry's neck. The dark haired man moaned and bucked his hips.

"You… are wearing entirely too many clothes," Draco said, panting, as he pushed Harry's pants and underwear down. His dick popped out, flushed at the head, and it throbbed as Draco moved a light hand over it. Harry did the same for Draco, also taking off both of their shirts.

Draco caressed Harry's penis, moving his other and down to the puckered hole beneath, and stretching it with his fingers. Harry groaned as Draco hit just the right spot, spreading his legs. Reaching for the lube on the side table, Draco slicked himself and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, and Draco thrust inside him. Harry saw stars; it was like nothing he'd ever seen. Draco moaned over and over as he rocked back and forth, slowly moving towards his climax. He kissed Harry desperately before losing himself and splashing his seed in Harry. Harry writhed and moaned as the feeling of Draco coming inside of him drove him over the edge.

As they panted, catching their breaths, Draco rolled off of Harry and lay next to him in the bed.

"Well," Draco panted, "always nice to know one's feelings are reciprocated."

Harry laughed breathlessly. "Just think about how much more fun stakeouts will be."

Draco moaned, saying "You will be the death of me, Harry Potter. I CAN'T be getting hard again minutes after the best shag of my life."

"Yes, well, 'the chosen one' doesn't do things halfway," harry laughed. "Now do I get a repeat performance or what?"


End file.
